We are the Yiga
by A fan of zelda
Summary: Dorian unsuspectingly falls into a trap by his clan members, and the Yiga make the ultimate plan to stop Hyrule from being freed from their lord.
1. Chapter 1

It was 10:00 PM and one of Impa's guards, Dorian had just finished his shift and was going home, or that is what most thought. Most people saw Dorian as a loyal member to the Shekiah and the Royal Family of Hyrule. And they were right, but Dorian wasn't always that way.

Although most people didn't know it, Dorian was once a member of the Yiga Clan, a splinter group of Shekiah who separated from the majority over 10,000 years ago. One day, however, he met a beautiful women who he fell in love with.

Eventually, Dorian married this woman and tried to live a peaceful life with her. He tried to keep his personal life a secret, but his wife got suspicious because he would constantly be away from home.

Soon, Dorian was tired of the secrecy in his relationship, and told Master Kohga, the leader of the Yiga Clan, about his personal love and that he wanted to leave the clan to live a peaceful life with her. However, his boss did not like this, and took the life of his only love.

All that remained of her were the two children that were still living. It was only because they were staying at a friend's house that night which caused them to still be alive.

The Yiga Clan soon found out that he had children because he was still away from the hideout alot and never wanted to travel far from Kakariko. Instead of killing them like they did his wife, he threatened them.

If he wanted his children to still have their lives with him, Dorian had to do something he did not want to do. His job was simple:

Dorian would live a normal life during the day at Kakariko Village, and gain a job as a guard for Impa. While he did his job, he was supposed to gather information and report back to the Yiga Clan about Link's status.

He was sneaking out to deliver this information. Dorian made his through the woods until he got to where he constantly met up with the other Yiga members.

"What news have you gathered for us tonight Dorian?"

"Link is said to wake in 5 days, but he will be amnesic, or so that is what I have heard from Impa."

"Oh...really?"

"Yes, sir. Now may I please go home now."

"Yeah, about that Dorian. The vast majority of us think that your usefulness has come to an end. Goodbye."

The Blademaster pulled out his weapon, and Dorian ran, trying to escape the man trying to kill him. He ran, thinking he got away when all of a sudden more and more members came out of nowhere and they circled him.

There was nothing he could do. He had no weapon to protect himself, and no one was close enough for others to hear him. And if that was not bad enough, he was outnumbered greatly.

"Admit defeat and we will make this as painless as possible"

"Never!"

Dorian ran to the closest footsoilder and punched him. While he did this, another came up behind him and shoved him to the ground.

"You already have lost, why are you so stupid as to still keep fighting. But don't worry, you will see your wife and kids soon enough."

THe ex-Yiga's eyes opened wide. He knew what the member had said, and before he could fully process everything, a Wind Cleaver went in his back and out his stomach. He cried in pain as the Blade Master twisted the weapon in every direction before he succumbed to his wounds.

The used his blood to mark the Yiga eye before teleporting back to their master to share the news. Soon, they would kill the hero and their lord would freely destroy the world as it saw fit.

The squad came back to Master Koga and told him of the news about Dorian.

"Tell me every single word he said, don't leave out a single detail or you will meet the same fit as he did." he told the Blade Master who was head of the operation.

"The hero is to wake in 5 days, and according to Impa he will be amnesic, meaning he will have no idea that we are a threat. It should be no problem at all."

"Good," Master Koga hummed, "Amnesic you say?"

"Yes, I assume the plan will still be the same as before?"

"For the most part, but let's make a change."

"And what do you propose"

"Knock him out. Enough to make him unconscious, but not enough to kill him. It should be simple enough, a drug will do just fine. Take him back here, and think about it, we will be the strongest and most powerful in all the land."

"Yes sir."

"Good"

The Blade Master left, leaving Koga alone to think.

He rubbed his chin. If Link was here, then nothing can stop us. As long as no one tells him about his true identity. I don't want to worry about that right now.

His face grinned a mischievous smile.

"Yes" he hummed "yes"


	2. Chapter 2

Just like it was said, 5 days later, Link woke up from the Shrine of Resurrection and was unprepared for what was to come as soon as he ran out of the door.

He was stunned when out of nowhere, an old man punched him and knocked him unconscious. However, it was not an old man that had knocked out the freshly revived Hero, it was a Yiga Clan member in disguise.

In the distance, the real old man hollered, trying to stop the attackers, but to no avail. The duo of Yiga soldiers had teleported away from the scene of the crime, and the spirit could not chase after them, for he was trapped on the Great Plateau for all of eternity until the Calamity would have been defeated, and without Link, that task would never be completed.

After the two Yiga soldiers laid an unconscious Link on a spare bed in the Yiga Clan hideout, the entire group abandoned from their disguised positions throughout Hyrule and returned to their leader. Now was the hardest part of the mission. Coming up with a story and sticking to it.

The two soldiers who knocked out the Hylian made sure that they were well disguised to the point where you could not spot a difference. They had done that for two reasons. The first being that, once awakened, the Hylian would not listen to the old man and the second being that because they were disguised, the boy would have no idea that it was the Yiga Clan that had knocked him out in the first place.

The group had to come up with a story, and every single member had to stick with it, no matter what. After several ideas were thrown about, the final story was made. It was also decided that they would come up for a new name for the Hylian, therefore, if anyone ever mentioned his name, he would have no idea that the person who mentioned his name actually was referring to him.

Their final story was this: Sheik, the name decided on for Link, had been fighting against several people who opposed their Lord Ganon, when one of the attackers had wounded him severely. The last person had also died from their wounds and the leader of the Yiga Clan from that time, Master Taho, had him rushed to the Ressurection shrine before it was too late.

He had been in the shrine for 100 years, and they were about to show him back to his home, but a descendant of the attacker who had killed him, attacked the hero when he was still unsure about anything. The attacker was secretly disguised as an old man, but really wasn't, and he ran off before he could be stopped, and took shelter at Kakariko Village.

They would attack the village to kill his 'attacker' once Sheik was all better and retrained in the ways of the Yiga. If he knew nothing, he would be quicker to learn the ways of their tribe.

Satisfied with their story, and discussing some of the small details to make sure that everyone understood it, everyone had to recite the whole story multiple times to make sure that everyone understood it and memorized it.

They all now had to wait for their newest member to wake up from his second slumber, and everyone was nervous. The members of the Yiga and also talked to the Calamity using signals, basically telling the Calamity that the once-threatening Hero, was now a member of their group and that he was no longer going to be a threat.

The entire clan knew that they would not be able to defeat the Hylian Champion, but having him join the clan would make them stronger, to the point of being unbeatable, ever. Hyrule would soon be taken over by the Yiga Clan, but they would have to wait for the perfect moment.

Unknowing to them all, Zelda had learned the signs the Yiga had learned to communicate with Ganon, and she found out the information. She had to warn her hero quickly, before it was too late for everyone.


End file.
